A Familiar Face
by StormesJay
Summary: When a merchant ship crewed by Klingons docks at DS9 due so a serious malfunction in their engines, Sisko is suspicious of their behavior. His suspicions are confirmed when a Wesley Crusher is found as a captive aboard the vessel. Canon Couples. R&R P
1. Chapter 1

_**A Familiar Face**_

_**Chapter I**_

* * *

_Yeah, I know. Wesley. I know not many people will read this, but I just want to let you all know that I have made certain changes to Wesley's personality to make him... well... less of a weenie or Marty-Stu (male Mary-Sue for those who are unaware) So, here's the basic theory that wouldn't be discussed because nobody knows about it other then Wes:_

_Wesley Crusher found out he had the ability to time travel at the age of 19 (around SD 47751), when he was last seen... or so the story goes. My slight AU version is that while galavanting around the galaxy (lol, Q reference. XD) Wesley, being silly like he usually is, decided to take a trip to his father's time, braking the rather 'Prime Directive'-esque rule of ALL time travel EVRR: "Do not interfere with the advancement of time, especially if it includes your parents, grand parents and so on." Obviously __**someone**__ didn't watch Back to the Future, eh Wes? So, as punishment, they stripped him of his powers and sent him back to the instant he was about to resign (They're not cruel. They gave him a chance to re-live his life). Of course, knowing where he was and what would happen if he resigned (i.e.: No future, living out of a cardboard box sorta thing) he politely took it up the ass and moved on. Though later his rash actions toward Picard in "Journey's End" were explained away with hormones and extreme stress. Trust me, he had to grovel forever to get that to work. Anyhow, Wesley grew up to be a Lieutenant (Junior Grade) at the age of twenty with some help and suggestions from Picard and one purple heart (SD 50095.5). So, that what happened to explain away the whole "WOOO! I'M A TIME TRAVELING, ANGTY TEEN WITH SUPER INTELLIGENCE!! WHEEEE! Marty-Stu-Marty-Stu-Marty-Stu" Anyhow, there's more! Read the fanfic, and thanks for reading so far and not going back to that YouTube Video of Wesley being bitch-slapped._

_-StormesJay_

* * *

_Station Log; Stardate: 50437.2; A badly damaged merchant vessel has docked at the base. Though they are requesting our help, they are requesting that we stay off of the sixth level, due to construction. Luckily, my security officer, Constable Odo, has convinced the Klingon crew to allow otherwise, seeing as some of the damage is based on that level. I am, however, suspicious of the crew of this vessel. They seem to be acting strange. I have sent a boarding team including Officer Kira Nerys, Chief Medical Officer Bashir Bashir, and Constable Odo. Hopefully they can get to the root of the crew's strange behavior and settle my nerves..._

Kira slowly made her way onto the ship, followed by Bashir and a very observant Odo. The Klingon's did not appear to be officers, just merchants. Even though Klingon's are known for their distrust of any other race, they were successfully being distracted by other members of the DS9 crew. They all mounted the turbolift, and with Odo's command, the lift headed for the sixth level. As the door opened, it revealed guards in front of the doors. Though there were very few of them, they had every door on the level secure.

Bashir approached one of the guards, "Where are the injured on this level?"

The Klingon didn't say a word, but pointed in the direction of a group of injured. The doctor made his way to the group, pulling out his medical scanner along the way.

Kira noticed a large amount of guards focused around one door, "Hmph, strange." She walked over to Bashir's area, "How are they?"

"Well, two of them have serious burns, the other two have puncture wounds. We need to get them to the infirmary right away." He stood. The power flickered before the lights dimmed. Almost all of those in the room raised their heads to the ceiling in surprise, "What... was that?" Bashir asked before his medical scanner gave a loud blip. He looked down at the scanner's monitor screen, staying silent. A sudden look of confusion crossed his face. The lights flickered back on.

"Doctor?" Kira raised a brow, "Is something wrong?"

Bashir quickly looked up and over to her, "Oh, nothing... Take these men to sickbay. They need emergency medical attention."

* * *

Bashir looked up from his monitor as Sisko entered, "Bashir, you wanted to see me?" Sisko approached the Chief Medical Officer.

"Yes. When you sent me to investigate the sixth level of the merchant vessel I found some strange readings." He looked back to his monitor, "Look, sir."

Sisko leaned down, looking at the readings. They definitely weren't Klingon. He had seen them before. These readings looked very similar to his own. The readings were human. He furrowed his brow, looking to the doctor, "... Human?"

Bashir nodded, "On an entirely Klingon manned vessel. It happened when the power was shut off on the ship." he stood as the captain straightened his back, "It occurred on the sixth level. We have to hurry. From the information I got, they've been injured seriously."

"The level they wanted us off of... Right. That means that their using a cloaking device to his the human. Go and prepare to leave with a boarding team to the ship. We'll run a full scan of the level. Thank you, Doctor." Sisko exited the infirmary. He knew his feeling was correct. They were hiding something from him, something important. He tapped his communicator as he walked, "Sisko to Odo, prepare a security boarding team for the Klingon merchant vessel. Preform a search on the sixth level."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

"You have no right to do this!" the captain of the vessel roared, "This is an invasion of our privacy!"

Odo glared at the Klingon, "By having both traces of a human and cloaking device aboard you vessel you have given us full authority to search this level. If you refuse, I will have you arrested and your ship confiscated." The captain raised his head with a seething sneer. Odo proceeded to the precise area where the scans were received. He stood in front of the guards, who didn't budge an inch. He looked back to the captain, his eyes ablaze with authority. The captain paused before signaling the guards to back away from the door.

"But, sir!" One of them said back.

"Follow your orders..." The captain growled back. The two guards reluctantly stepped out of the way.

Odo gave a quick nod to the now disgruntled group before turning back to the cold metal door. He allowed three other officers to pass him and begin working on unlocking the door. Chief O'Brien, one of the officers brought aboard, began to work on the door as well, letting out the occasional grunt of frustration that the entire crew had become accustomed to. He raised his head a few moments later, "We have it, sir." The others stood as well. Bashir lifted his head worryingly, hoping there was still hope for the person trapped inside.

Odo nodded, "Open it."

With the order, the air lock tight door pulled open, revealing a dimly lit work room. Bashir followed in after Odo and the others, paying close attention to the rooms accommodations. There was a rather hard and uncomfortable looking bed, a toilet, a mirror, and a filthy sink. The shelved of the room were absolutely covered with half made inventions and slices of metal. Bashir's scanner went off making him turn to the corner of the room. A shadowed figure sat, propped against the wall, "Odo, look."

Odo turned as the figure pushed itself to its feet, "You're here? I mean you're really here? I'm not seeing things?"

Bashir lifted his hand, "Yes, we're real." He kept his hand out, prepared to take the figure's for support.

The figure nodded slowly, stepping out of the shade, "Good." The first thing Bashir noticed were the scars, bruises, and open cuts that littered his face, arms, and legs. Two sealed scars stretched across the left side of his face, one from the bridge of his nose to his jaw line, and the other starting above on his cheek and meeting the other at it's end. He scars on his arms looked like wounds that had been caused by sharp blade having been drawn across from the other side. He gave a weak stare, his deep grey eyes seeming hallow of any energy. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a pair of leather gloves with white metal plating, "Because it took you long enough..." He fell forward, being caught by O'Brien, Odo, and Bashir.

They lowered him to the ground gently O'Brien taking notice of his features, "I know this man!" His eyes were wide in surprise, "This is Lieutenant Wesley Crusher!"

Bashir looked over to O'Brien, "Doctor Crusher's son...?" he looked back to the weak and pale young man.

* * *

_Okay, so there's the first chapter. I know what you're thinking, "Wesley, beaten, bruised, older... this must equal a bucket of ANGST..." But trust me! It gets better._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Familiar Face**_

_**Chapter II**_

* * *

_Is it true that Wesley's all that bad? Yes, a little. But he's too cute to just give up on, so I'm trying my hardest to make his character better for the sake of Wil Wheaton's reputation. That and some of his aspects are rather cool, why waste them?_

* * *

"Wesley Crusher? Is he the one that went MIA four months ago on a field mission?" Jadzia asked as she scanned the unconscious man over.

"Yes. They said he might've been kidnapped, but he just disappeared." Bashir turned away from his desk and walked over to the table.

Jadzia looked over all of his scars; there were so many of them, "It looks like these scars were caused with a mek'leth. They must have tortured him for something."

"Well, the Klingon's don't kidnap Starfleet officers for a good time. There must have been something they need him for..." Julian took the scanner gently and looked at the readings.

Sisko entered the room with a wide stride, "How is he?" He happened to know Dr. Crusher, and didn't want anything to happen to her only family.

Julian looked to him with a small sigh, "Well, there are several contusions all over his body which have already healed with what seems to be no problem, and the fresh ones are being treated. Some of them almost hit vital organs. He's lucky he wasn't killed."

Sisko looked over the young man, "They probably did it intentionally."

"There are still a few infections that need to be treated, and his mental health has yet to be evaluated, but other than than he should recover in a day or so." He put down the scanner, "Have you contacted Dr. Crusher yet, sir?"

"Yes. The Enterprise is on it's way. We're lucky we caught them now, or they might have been on a mission." Sisko walked over to Wesley's side, "When will he be awake?"

"It's really up to him, sir. It could be minutes, or it could be hours." Bashir looked closely at the captain's expression. It was a strange combination of worry and curiosity. It was almost as if he wondered how they did it, "We found these in his hand." Bashir handed Sisko a pair of gloves and three pipps, two of which were gold and meant for a lieutenant junior grade, and one a deep metallic purple, "He was clinging to them for dear life. Do you know what they are?" He pointed to the gloves.

Sisko looked at the gloves for a moment, "... No, but I'll send them down to engineering and see what they can turn up. Continue your work, Doctor." He turned once Bashir nodded headed for the door. He stopped just in front of it, "And Dr. Bashir." The doctor turned, "Keep these with you. He might want them when he wakes up." He handed back the pipps and walked out of the infirmary. As he entered the engineering department, he could see O'Brien's uneasiness. He quietly worked on a shuttle engine in the corner of the room, ignoring all else. Once he saw the captain, who he knew has see Wesley, he stood and approached the commanding officer.

"How is he, Captain?" He said with a heavy sigh.

Sisko gave a bitter sweet smile, "He's going to be fine." He looked down at the gloves, "He was holding onto these. They're gloves, but they have something connected to them in the metal plating. Can you find out what is is?"

O'Brien raised his eyebrows and gave a nervous nod, "Oh, sure." He took the gloves.

"Chief O'Brien, is there something wrong?" Sisko asked the question he already knew the answer for.

"It's just... When you see such a promising young lad on the Enterprise... then such a weakened, injured young man limp in your arms... It's not easy to take in, sir."

"I understand. Feel free to go see him once you have the time, and after you've found out what those do." he pointed to the gloves.

O'Brien smiled slightly, albeit a sad one, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Dim lights. Dim lights were all he had been exposed to for four months. It was murder to open his eyes, even a crack, inside these brightly lit, white walls. He winced with the sudden pain in his eyes as they tried to focus, and let out a light sigh. Bahir looked over his shoulder, hearing the sigh, "Are you awake?" He walked over to the bed leaning forward a tad.

Wesley tried to speak, but found it difficult with his hoarse voice. He cleared his throat a bit and paused before attempting again, "... Where am I?"

"You in the Deep Space Nine sickbay. You were brought aboard from a merchant vessel." Bashir plucked a medical tricorder from his holster and began to scan him over, "How are you feeling?"

Wesley made an unsure face and shrugged slightly, "Not bad, not good."

"As expected." Bashir smirked a bit, "You mother is on her way. She should be here in less then an hour now." He closed the tricorder and slipped it back into his holster, "Most of you open wounds have been healed, so when you have the energy you can sit up. Is there anything you'd like me to get you?"

"Nothing... Nothing really." Wesley smiled a bit courteously, "But can you turn the lights down? It's killing me..." he closed his eyes and turned his head, "It's like a jackhammer being shoved into my eye or something..."

Bashir chuckled and dimmed the lights, "Right, well, get you some rest for now." He turned away and walked back to his station. He had only met Wesley a few times before, and even then for such short periods that they had never really talked. It was understandable that neither of them recognized the other that well. He only remembered how young he looked back when they met, and how he had grown since. Now probably wasn't the best time to take a full look at him though, seeing as his skin was pale and his face void of it once peachy color.

"Hey, wait a second... Where are my gloves?" Wesley sat up and looked around before grabbing his head and falling back, "Whoa, too fast... Too fast."

Bashir approached again, "That wasn't a very smart thing to do. You gloves are down in engineering for examination. Can you tell me what they do?"

"I would, but my head is too blank to come up with anything to tell you..."

* * *

The Enterprise-D was one of the most advanced ships in the federation; Sisko loved it when he could see it out of the windows. It detail was amazing, its design was flawless, but now wasn't the time to marvel in ships as he always did. Now wasn't the best time for anything but showing Beverly Crusher to her injured son. The ship was docked, all procedures and cautions had been taken, it was now time to let the crew aboard. The first one out was the captain, Jean-Luc Picard. Sisko didn't really care about him. The next was his first officer, followed by Lieutenant Commander Data. Then came Dr. Crusher, looking as worried as could be. The only thing holding back her tears was her need to look calm in front of authority, and Sisko knew it. She took her place by the captain. He approached the group, "Captain Picard. Doctor Crusher." He addressed.

"Commander, where is my son?" Dr. Crusher asked immediately.

Sisko paused and nodded, "He's in sickbay. I'll escort you immediately."

Picard looked to his crew, "I believe it would be best if the crew and I stay behind for now. That way Dr. Crusher can see her son undisturbed."

"As you wish, Picard." Sisko said briefly before turning away with Crusher and heading in the opposite direction. It was the most professional he could be around the man he found responsible for his wife's death. Anyway, it wasn't the time for grudges. He just needed to get a worried mother to her once missing son. He found the walk to the promenade extraordinarily silent. They walked at a somewhat face pace, but not enough to really show. He could feel her eagerness and anxiety grow as they approached the door to the sickbay, as if it was the door to heaven. He opened the door, revealing the sickbay. She slowly walked in, seeing wesley sitting up on the bed.

He slowly looked up to her, his face slowly changing with his realization, "... Mom!" he said quietly.

She couldn't hold back anymore. The tears just came out, "Wesley!" she huffed and ran over, hugging him. She squeezed, but not too tight so that she wouldn't hurt him, "Oh, Wes!" Wesley gently hugged her back, not having the strength to do much else. She let go and pulled back, looking him over and brushing his hair out of the way, "What did they do to you?" she cried before hugging him again with a sob.

"Nothing I can't get over. Ow.. Mom, too tight." he smirked a bit. Dr. Crusher slowly loosened him again, "I'll be okay." She tucked her lips back for a moment and nodded.

Sisko chose to stand back and not interfere. It was best he left them alone. Bashir stood up from his station and looked to his commander, "Amazing, hm?" He smiled. Sisko simply gave a slight nod.

* * *

_Still getting better, just you wait!_

* * *


End file.
